The invention relates to a ring seal to be introduced in the sealing gap between a housing and a housing cover, including a soft elastic sealing body and a flexible conducting strip that passes through the sealing body in the transverse direction.
Such a ring seal is known from German Offenlegungsschrift 4 038 394. It is attached to a non-bending support, which divides the housing into two partial chambers under the housing cover. Therefore the volume contained in the housing cannot be fully used.